


Night Terrors

by Seiya_Kanie



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Late Nights, M/M, Nightmares, Sadness, he’s very wholesome, honestly who knows - Freeform, i wrote this @ 4am lmao, it’s ok tho Benson’s there for Troy, no beta we die like men, post s2 but pre s3(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya_Kanie/pseuds/Seiya_Kanie
Summary: He awoke in a cold sweat sitting bolt upright, eyes wide open but barely seeing through the fog of his tears, the shivers running through his body like electricity down a wire.Troy hated it when he had nightmares, he always felt so weak.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, I’m Benson & Troy trash ahaha, thought I’d contribute to the steady filling of this tag since I haven’t posted anything in like a year and a half oops-
> 
> Uhh,,, enjoy :)

The sky was a dull mauve above him, the world lit a hueless dusk set in greyscale, the quiet almost stifling save for the faint crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs beneath his boots. 

Troy walked through the forest, not entirely familiar but not entirely not. He wasn’t really sure where his feet were taking him, if they even were his feet. The boots were the same as his own, he noted looking down, but try as he might, the legs they were attached to wouldn't stop moving. 

It was then it caught his eye, a flash of glowing magenta trailing off into darkly coloured bushes, the bright light catching on the leaves around it and casting eerie shadows on the trunks of trees. Troy didn’t particularly want to head towards the mysterious glowing liquid, but found himself tramping towards it regardless, his own wishes clearly not enough to stop his legs from moving. He reached out a hand to brush a plant out of the way, and it's ice cold appendages sent little jolts up his arm and rooted an impending sense of doom within his mind. 

The forest around him was growing darker now, his eyes were adjusting with the gradual shadow, although the bright light emitting at his feet was becoming evermore an eyesore. He brushed past another tree, popping his head around the corner and surveying the area with a spooked but focused gaze. His eyes landed upon a form, and his heart stopped beating in his chest.

It was Benson, lying in a heap with a pained expression set on his face, his eyes squeezed closed and his chest just barely rising and falling. His cat sweater was drenched in, oh god. Was that blood? Troy felt like he was about to throw up, pass out, and cry all at once. 

He urged his body to move, for his body to let him call out, to let him do anything other than just stare gobsmacked, but his joints had locked in place and his voice had been lost to the blood rushing in his ears. His mind was screaming, running a million miles an hour, his eyes widening in horror as vines slowly emerged from the underbrush, wrapping their tendrils around Benson and snatching him away right before Troy’s very eyes. All he could do was watch. 

Whatever it was that had been holding him still released it’s hold, and his knees buckled. Instead of hitting the ground with a thud, Troy found himself sitting bolt upright in his bed, the feeling of hot tears running down his cheeks and a lump stuck in his throat grounding him. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth the second he remembered he could, to muffle his erratic breaths and stifle any attempts his body might make at unauthorised screaming. 

He tried to calm himself down, but his breathing was getting worse and his heart pounded so aggressively it hurt, the thudding sending waves of nausea through his body and hammering a strong ache into his chest. He stood on shaking legs, leaning on the wall as he rushed to get outside, if he was going to throw up it sure wasn’t going to be in there. 

Troy slid down the base of the tree, collapsing into the closest patch of bushes as he forfeited his dinner to the earth, the bitter taste stinging his throat and forcing more tears from his eyes. He heaved again, acknowledging with confidence that every last piece of food he’d had inside of him was now in the dirt, as now all that was coming up was bile. His tears began to fall all over again, in a mix of self-pity, self-loathing and embarrassment. 

He knew it was all just a dream, but if his dream self was that useless, who was to say his real self wasn’t just as much so. What if he were put into that situation? He wouldn't be able to save Benson, he wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Close-up magic and a charming smile wouldn't save anyone's life.

His head was spinning as he moved himself slowly further around the broad trunk, leaning back against it with a tired sigh. The moon was still high and the stars shining brightly as ever, but there was a snowball's chance in hell he was getting a wink more of sleep that night.

Once Troy’s stomach had settled back down in full, he clambered his way back up to the pathway which lead into one of their makeshift tree bedrooms. He tried his best to be quiet, but a sudden overwhelming dizzy spell sent Troy tumbling into a wall and slumping onto the floor with a thud. 

He held his breath as the rustling noises of blankets began, hand once again over his mouth as he waited for things to calm down again so he could properly sneak back to bed. 

He swore he almost had a heart attack when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a small shockwave running through him as he spun around. In the faint moonlight spilling into the hollow, he could make out Benson, his hair a mess and eyes tired, peering down at him with curiosity and something else he couldn’t quite find the words for.

“Troy?..” Benson questioned softly, his other hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’re you doing up?” 

Troy didn’t quite know what to say. He didn’t want to go too much into it really, even admitting to himself how badly his dreams affected him was embarrassing, let alone spilling it all to his crush at around 2:30 in the morning.

“Oh, uh, I just woke up and needed to stretch. Yeah, I had a.. dead leg and fell over.” He stuttered out, with what he hoped was a convincing enough smile. Benson didn’t seem all that convinced though, and Troy exhaled deeply. “I just had a nightmare and needed some air, you can go back to sleep.” He answered, quickly tacking, “I’m fine, I promise.” To the end of his statement, in hopes of ending both Benson’s worry, and the conversation before he said something stupid. 

Now Benson seemed to be thoroughly more awake, his brow furrowing when Troy mentioned a nightmare, he’d had his fair share of experiences with those himself, living on the surface prior to the existence HMUFA of course. 

Troy looked up at him with a small smile, but Benson supposed that was because he wasn’t aware of how the moonlight glistened on the tear tracks down his cheeks. He knew how it felt, to wake up from a restless sleep in tears, to be gasping for air as though you were just about suffocated. 

He thought about what he should do, but it didn’t take much thinking to come to his final conclusion. He must’ve had his thinking face on and been perhaps more lost in thought than he’d realised, as now Troy’s hand tentatively rested on his forearm, and he was leaning a little closer, as though trying to get a better read of him. 

“Do you want to come lie with me?” Benson asked, although quickly found himself backtracking when a faint pink hue dusted Troy’s cheeks and he averted his eyes. “I- It’s just that- I find being closer to someone helps keep nightmares away, you know? Makes you feel less alone.” 

The second part of Bensons sentence was small, but Troy must’ve heard it well enough, as his gaze was now back to resting on Benson's face. “Sure, if you don’t mind.” He whispered, taking the hand Benson was now offering him and letting him pull him to his feet. 

Benson lay down, lifting up the blanket and scooting over so that Troy could squeeze into the spot next to him. They were very close, both of them realised, and while usually this would’ve sent both of their hearts into overdrive, there was something so natural and peaceful about laying this way that their hearts didn’t care enough to race.

Troy fell asleep again quickly, this time with a smile resting on his face.


End file.
